Big City, Dark ShadowsDescendants of the Warriors
by Inked Dragon
Summary: In the City, five groups of cats live in general harmony and peace. However, when the mysterious Jalor clan seems to vanish without a trace, the gangs discover that this isn't the only strange goings-on in their territories...


About 6 A.M., November 17th, Eastern Oplase Gang Territory

A firey orange spotted tabby trotted down the alleyways of The City, a brown cloth bag perched on his shoulders. The twists and turns would have confused any other creature, but the tom was sure of his path; and why not? He had traversed these labrynthian passages since he was only seven moons; he was nearly eighteen now. His Rite of Passage, to become an official Hunter of his gang, would be next moon. But now, he was simply practicing for them on his way home. "Yusarvian!", a fawn ticked mackeral tabby called over; she was sitting in a spot of sunlight in the corner of a turn that lead to a crowded marketplace. "Oh, hey Tenni!", he replied, sauntering over. His sleek coat glistened in the sunlight. His diet of primarily fish had given him a very fine coat.

"So, How've you been, Yusarvian? I've hardly seen you since you moved to the eastern side of the territory", Tenni asked, tail waving. She was thin, yet well-muscled, as were most who hunted the rabbits that lived in the south-eastern part of the Oplase Gang territory. "Pretty good. I've been reading more, like you said, and I even made my own puzzle game out of fish bones", he said. "How 'bout you?", he asked after a slight pause.

"Oh, not too bad. The southern side is always full of dogs and rogues, but I'm not afraid. There's still plenty of mice running. Rabbits are hidin' from this real big fella, showed up not too many moons ago. Name's Frince, an' he's a big old gray cat with this huge scar down his shoulder. You see him, tell the leader right away", she replied with that slightly lazy way of speaking she had. "Of course", Yusarvian nodded. "Well, I'm off to the north side to turn the rest of my kill in to the deputy", he added, nodding to the brown cloth bag he'd been dragging along on his back.

Meanwhile...

6:41, November 17th, Just outside the Southern Oplase Border, Northern Thurnasle Territory

Kenris' Awareness tingled; there was a finch nearby. _Be one with your prey_..., he thought to himself, invisioning the colorful golden bird. It's heartbeat locked with his as he edged around a large potted plant. There it was, a rather beautiful sight in the morning light. Less so, perhaps, with Kenris' claws in it. Circling back behind his potted plant, he made sure nobody was watching as he leapt onto the soil it held to the brim, then onto a low roof, and another, and another, untill he was a half-mile away on a terracotta roof. He watched as the first morning activity stirred amongst the humans. Hammers clanged against molten steel, the warm scent of fresh-baked bread drifted through the air, and the livestock that was to be sold clucked and mooed and whinnied in the distance. His Awareness let him sense it all.

Then, a shadowy, dark presence prickled at his senses. _What is that...?_, he wondered, peering out. He stretched his Awareness out as far as it would go, and the scent of an unfamiliar cat greeted him. Of course, he'd be unfamiliar with all of the Oplase, as they were very solitary as far as gangs go, but the one he sensed was...different. An image of a large gray tom bearing a huge scar flashed in his mind. Kenris shuddered at the intimidating appearence. "It'd be best to avoid him", he remarked aloud, heading back east to where he lived with Tinial.

8:02, November 17th, The forest's edge within the Moon-Bay Gang Territory

A black-patched white tom with an easy-going air about him padded along with another white tom bearing a dark tail and dark patches on his legs. The latter was calm with a slightly sad, regal look, while the former seemed to bounce along as if waiting for a chance to spring to the moon. These cats were Manny and Bjorn Moon-Bay. Bjorn had come from a place he called "Germany", and was left here by his owner, while Manny was born and raised among the downtown streets of The City; this town had no known name to the cats, and so it was just "The City", with all its noises and terracotta buildings and simple yet pleasent life. It beat being a pet, at any rate. Recently, the mysterious Jalor Gang had raided their food stashes in the hollow oak tree within the abandonned upwalker park. The Jalor were always unpredictable, but that was the most unexpected thing that couldv'e happened; these mysterious forest cats often insisted they were a "clan", not a "gang". Their leader and gang-born members claimed to be descendants of four clans of "warriors".

"Well, what do you propose we do, Manny?", Bjorn asked slowly, the hint of his accent still remaining even after a year of living here. "Wellll...", Manny said, looking off into the forest. "We cannot fight them, if that is vhat you are thinking.


End file.
